1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rotating device and, particularly, to a rotating device used in a spraying process.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, consumers bring forward high-level requirements for portable electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Thus, surface spraying treatment is an important step during manufacture of portable electronic devices.
To uniformly spray surfaces, a portable electronic device is usually fixed to a transmission belt. The transmission belt includes a self-rotating device. The portable electronic device is mounted on the self-rotating device. The self-rotating device includes an electrical motor, a driving belt, and a spindle. The spindle is connected to the electrical motor by the driving belt. The driving belt rotates the spindle in the direction as controlled by the electrical motor.
However, the self-rotating device is complex and difficult to maintain. Furthermore, dust generated by the driving belt is easy to contaminate the portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.